


Just a vampire biting a ghost

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, References to Drugs, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: After a long and lonely life vampire Baekhyun would have never thought to find someone that could understand him, but most important he would have never thought to meet a ghost, till Chanyeol appeared.How can a ghost make him feel so alive?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please remember that english is not my first language, so i'm very sorry for my mistakes. I hope you will like this fic that I've originally posted as tweet fic on my account https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon

Becoming a vampire was not his choice.

It was not his choice being attacked while he was walking home, after a hard long day of work. He couldn’t forget that moment, it changed his life.

It killed him.

At first, he thought that he was a thief, but there was something strange in that man, something very scary.

He didn’t know creatures such as vampires existed, local legends talked about monsters who lived at night and drank blood, but he had always thought they were just stories used to scare kids and make them go to bed early.

He would have never believed that a vampire would have killed him and turned him into one.

“ why? Couldn’t you let me dead?” he remembered to have asked when he woke up, already feeling the thirst

“ I gave you a gift”

A gift.

Being immortal, seeing everyone he loved dying, sucking human’s blood to live, not being able to see the sun again, all that was a gift?

He tried to resist at first, he didn’t want to kill humans, but his body didn’t let him die, again, and he killed his first victim.

Then another and another.

Newborn vampires are said to be thirstier, and he was.

Almost a century like that, leaving deads and drained bodies everywhere he went, till he met Junmyeon.

He was older than him, he had experience and he was wise, he took care of him as a father, teaching him things to survive. He taught him that he could drink animal’s blood, even if that was never enough, he taught him to drink blood from humans without killing them.

“ it depends on where and how you bite. You’re stronger than you think, you could easily break a neck with a hand, so be gentle with humans, maybe you forgot how fragile human bodies are. Do not bite too deeply or you risk to kill them, a gentle bite in the right spot will be enough and the human will also feel pleasure from it. Then make them forget, you have the power to do that too”

All things that he would have known when that bastard turned him.

He stayed with Junmyeon for few years, before deciding to leave him.

“ you can stay, Baekhyun or you can find your group, there are more vampires than you think, everywhere” he told him before leaving, but he preferred to be alone.

Century after century he earned to hide himself among humans. He bought a house, he even worked.

Of course he couldn’t leave his house during the day, so he worked from home, he was a freelancer and he had no unnecessary contact with humans.

A lonely, long, life.

Humans not only were his food, but they kept him entertained during his long days.

He had seen centuries passing, humans might have changed their clothes, styles, they created new things, cities were different, but behind all this progress humans were always the same.

There was a thing that he liked, college parties.

He didn’t really like the music and the stink of alcohol and drugs, but he knew that there he could always find food, sometimes humans were so drunk or took so many drugs that he didn’t even have to make them forget that a vampire sucked their blood.

So there he was, in a house probably of a spoiled and rich student, full of other students. Music, laughs, screams, sounds of kisses, sounds of young people having sex, he could hear everything.

He was so hungry.

Last time he ate something it was the previous day and it was the blood of an animal, so being there, surrounded by all those blood bags, was torture.

He needed to feed himself immediately.

Usually, most wasted students were in bathrooms or in the garden, puking or just wandering around, sometimes talking to trees.

A second later he was in the garden, he had already chosen his food.

It was a boy, he was leaning against the wall, he was smoking while staring the void.

Baekhyun smirked while approaching him.

“ hey”

Of course, that guy was too wasted to realize he was talking to him

“ hey” he repeated louder, once in front of him

“ oh, hi. Do you want something to smoke?”

“ no thank you, I prefer something to….drink”

The guy laughed

“ I’d drink some water too in this moment my friend”

He took a few steps towards him, blocking him between the wall and himself

“ hey man, listen, no offense but I’m not into guys, sorry”

“ oh don’t worry, sex is not what I want from you”

He looked at him curiously

“ I’m going to give you something even better than what you’re smoking, trust me”

Taking advantage of the boy’s slow reflex and surprise, he bit him.

He knew that they were in public but if someone saw them they would have thought that they were kissing.

Drinking blood from people like that guy was easier, but drugs and alcohol made blood bitter.

It didn’t matter, he couldn’t allow himself to be picky so he drank.

Junmyeon taught him to understand where to stop, when he felt heartbeats getting slower, he knew that he had to stop before killing the human.

As soon as he took a step back from the human, he fainted. That happened a lot, especially if the person was drunk or drugged.

Vampires had a good reflex and the instinct of a hunter. Even if he didn’t hear or see, or feel, someone approaching them, he knew that there was someone near him. Or something.

He looked up and he saw a boy.

“ I’ve been on this earth for centuries but it’s the first I see a ghost”

That guy was tall, handsome, and sad, but more importantly, he had no heartbeat.

“ and it’s my first time seeing a vampire”

Baekhyun cleaned the blood from his mouth

“ was he good?”

“ I had better meals”

“ sorry to hear that”

“ why are you here? I know ghosts usually hunt the place where they died”

“that is not true, we can leave the place where we died, but we can go just to places where we have been when we were alive”

“ so were you a student?”

He nodded

“ you come here often?”

“ I like to see these idiots having fun”

“ do you miss being alive?”

“ you?”

Baekhyun laughed

“ I died so many centuries ago that I forgot what being alive means, ghost”

“ my name is Chanyeol”

“ Baekhyun”

“ so goodbye Baekhyun the vampire”

“ goodbye Chanyeol the ghost”


	2. Chapter two

That boy would have calmed his thirst for few days, he could drink animal’s blood till then and then he had to find another human.

Another place where he could find good food, even better than at parties, were clubs, or better, those clubs that offered a special service.

Junmyeon taught him that a vampire’s bite can be an aphrodisiac and he was right, drinking while having sex was the best experience, it almost made him feel alive.

He knew that it felt that good for the human too.

There he was, in a room where if he wasn’t a vampire he would have probably got some diseases, on a bed, fucking a cute blonde human who was very loud.

“ oh yes, please harder fuck me harder”

He sighed, everyone always said the same things.

“ fuck me harder”

“ yes right there”

“ spank me please”

Humans were all the same.

But he had to admit that he liked seeing humans becoming a mess because of him.

The perfect moment for biting during sex was when the orgasm was very close.

He started to move his hips faster, the human was screaming louder and louder, he knew he was hitting the right spot

“I’m going to cum” moaned the human

That was the moment

While keeping thrusting in him he leaned and bit him, in that right moment they both cum.

The human collapsed under him and while his body was still shaking because of the orgasm he kept sucking.

“ enjoyed the show, ghost?” he asked with a smirk, while cleaning his mouth from the blood

He knew he was there since the beginning.

“ you knew I was here”

He nodded, laughing

“ but why are you here? You told me that ghosts can hunt just places where they died or they visited when alive. I didn’t think you were such a naughty human”

“ actually…I worked here”

“ wow, this is a surprise and surprising me is not easy. You had sex with people for money?”

“ studying is not cheap and I liked sex so I thought to use my…talent for getting money”

“ talent?” he asked, looking at him, from head to toes

“ well It’s a pity you’re a ghost, Chanyeol, I’d have paid you”

“ I’d have liked to try a vampire’s bite”

“ you’ve never told me how you died”

Chanyeol smirked

“ it’s not a nice thing to ask, Baekhyun”

It seemed that Chanyeol when he was alive went around a lot and he often met him.

He had to admit that it was nice talking to someone like Chanyeol, someone who was dead like him.

Chanyeol hadn’t had have an easy life, but even in death he was a funny and sweet guy.

Sometimes he thought that it was really a pity not being able to touch him.

It was rare, but sometimes when he was very thirsty but he had hard times looking for a human, or he was too lazy for that, he went to hospitals.

“ hospitals should be your very last choice, but in case of emergency you can think about that option. You can drink blood from dying people, think that you’re doing them a favor, but just if you’re sure that person is going to die soon, otherwise you can take a blood bag” explained him Junmyeon

He was going for the last option that day, he had just taken a blood bag and he was leaving when he saw Chanyeol

“ you? also here? Did you often visit hospitals?”

“ here is where I died”

“ oh”

“ do you want to talk about it?” he asked

They were on the roof of the hospital, sit on the edge, swinging their legs in the void. Baekhyun was drinking the blood as if it was a juice.

“ it was an incident, I was driving back home. I studied here but my family lived in another city, Christmas was near so I was leaving here to spend holidays with my family. It was snowing a lot, but I was a very good driver, so i wasn’t scared of driving with such weather”

“ then what happened?”

“ he was drunk, he lost the control of his car that slipped on the ice. Doctors tried to save me, but it was too late. Last thing I remember was seeing my body from above, as if I was in a movie and I was watching myself, I was watching doctors declaring my death”

“ I’m so sorry”

“ it’s ok, I got used to be dead” he said laughing

“ I forgot how being human felt but I’m curious, what do you miss about being alive?”

“ being touched, I miss the human’s touch. Holding someone’s hands, a hug, a kiss I miss all that”

For the first time after centuries Baekhyun wanted something that it wasn’t blood. He wanted to give to Chanyeol what he wanted, even if he knew it was impossible.

“ sun is coming up, I have to go” he said, looking a the sky

They both stood up, he had just taken a step away from the edge of the roof, when Chanyeol tripped and if he didn’t catch his hand, he would have fallen.

Just when he felt chanyeol’s hand in his, he realized what happened.

Not only he instinctively tried to save a ghost from dying, but he could touch him!

Chanyeol was looking at him, shocked. They stared at each other, in silence, he never left his hand go.

It happened suddenly, but now chanyeol’s lips were on his.

“ I can feel you Baekhyun!” said the ghost, almost crying

Baekhyun smiled and caressed his face

“ want to feel me better, Chanyeol?”

“ yes please”

Baekhyun’s apartment was almost empty, all he needed were a bed and a tv.

“ an actual bed, wow” exclaimed Chanyeol

“ what did you expect? A coffin?”

“ I can’t believe I can touch you” said Chanyeol while touching his chest

“ I think it’s because we’re both dead”

“ I wish I had found this out sooner”

Baekhyun kissed him

“ the important thing is that now we know it”

Chanyeol said that what he missed the most were touches and Baekhyun was ready to give him all the soft touches he deserved.

“ take your clothes off” he said and Chanyeol didn’t waste time

“ I’ve been on this earth for centuries and let me tell you a thing, Chanyeol, I have never seen a more beautiful thing”

Could a ghost blush? Because he was sure Chanyeol was blushing

He started to kiss him, to touch him, everywhere.

“ you’re moaning Chanyeol, just for my touches” he said satisfied

“ oh shut up vampire, it’s been lot of time since someone touched me”

“ Baekhyun? Do you think….”

“ what?”

“ I mean, we’re both dead, so…”

“ are you shy now? Talk”

“ I saw that you don’t have problems with that, I mean you’re dead but you still have blood in your body so…do you think I will get hard?”

Baekhyun laughed

“sweetheart, look down, between your legs. Not only you’re hard but you’ve already cum”

“ I-…sorry”

“ no don’t be, but keep in mind that we’ve just started” he said winking at him

Lust and thirst always came together when he was having sex, but he had to remind himself that Chanyeol was not a human, he had no blood.

Even if his instinct kept saying to bite him.

To distract himself from that thought he brought his fingers near chanyeol’s mouth

“lick them”

“ you don’t need to, I’m already dead, pain doesn’t bother me”

“ I don’t care Chanyeol, don’t deprive me of the sight of you sucking my fingers”

He loved to tease.

With a finger he started to tease Chanyeol, enjoying the sight of him moving his body looking for more, looking for his fingers, for something inside.

“ I’m going to ruin you for good chanyeol” he whispered while two of his fingers were slowly going inside him

“ shit, I missed this” moaned the ghost

“ chanyeol, look at me” he said while fingering him

“ do not cum, ok? “

“ as if I can control it when you’re so good”

“ if you cum I’m going to stop it, don’t cum”

“ you’re a bastard” he whined while Baekhyun added a third finger

“ the only bastard that can touch you, literally”

He wanted to push him to his limit, he wanted to keep fingering him till he knew that he was very close.

He stopped, right when Chanyeol was moaning louder and louder and was ready to cum

“ Baekhyun, please!”

“ don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, turn around”

He was between Chanyeol’s long legs, while the human was laying with his belly on the mattress.

“ can’t wait to be inside you”

“ then do not waste other time”

“ we have the eternity, Chanyeol”

“ I know, but….”

Baekhyun kissed his back

“ I know, I know, I’ll take care of you, ghost”

Since he met Chanyeol he often thought about that moment, not only because he found Chanyeol beautiful, but because the more he knew him, the more he liked him. At first he thought that he felt like that just because he could be himself with him, and of course that, sharing their secret about their nature, was the first thing that made him feel something for him but he also knew that there was something else.

Maybe vampires couldn’t dream, but he liked to say that he dreamt that moment a lot, thinking that it could have never been more than just a dream, a fantasy.

But there he was.

Chanyeol was on his hands and knees, he said that he could feel him better like that and he was inside him. So deep inside him.

His hands were on chanyeol’s hips, so he had the right balance to go harder and harder on him. The room was silent, except for their moans and the sound of their bodies.

Chanyeol wasn’t talking, like the humans he had been with, asking him to go harder and other very boring dirty talks. He just moaned, enjoying the sex, louder and louder.

“ how does it feel, ghost?”

“ so good, vampire, so good”

He leaned to kiss his back. He was never tender, when he had sex, also because he just fucked for feeding himself, but that time it was different. He was having sex because he really wanted it, because he cared about Chanyeol.

“ Baekhyun?”

“ what? Does it hurt?”

“ no no, you know….it’s not that”

He slowed down a little, to make him talk

“ bite me”

He was surprised by that request

“ but…”

“ I know I don’t have blood running through my veins, but you still can bite me, right? Can you do it for me? I want to know the feeling of your fangs in my neck”

“ why not, it could be fun”

He started to move his hips again, more roughly, like he was desperate.

“ you know the right moment for the bite, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol was such a mess that he couldn’t even answer, he saw him opening his mouth but he let out just a moan.

“ when the orgasm is coming, that is the moment to bite”

“ i-I’m cumming, Baekhyun” he cried out, he was reaching his limit

“ resist, not yet”

“ please, Baekhyun, I need it, I need to cum”

Without interrupting his movements he pushed Chanyeol on the mattress, he kept pounding in him, while kissing his back going up and up, till his neck.

Then he bit.

It was strange, usually at that point he would have felt sweet warm blood in his mouth, but with Chanyeol he felt nothing, no blood. He just felt his flesh, his fangs in his neck, but it was so strange, and not in a bad way.

As soon as he bit him Chanyeol cum.

“ that was…intense” he exclaimed

He had lot of sex, during his long life, he also had to admit he had been with some good lovers, but what he shared with Chanyeol, that was something new.

“ I would have never thought that I could feel something like that, once dead. Baekhyun, you made me feel more alive now, as a ghost, than when I was actually alive”

Baekhyun smiled

“ am I that good?”

They laughed

“ well yes but….”

They changed the position, they put themselves comfortable on the bed, Chanyeol laid his head on baekhyun’s chest, while the vampire was playing with his hair.

“ so what you were saying?” asked Baekhyun

“ I didn’t feel that good just because you are….well very good, but i can be myself with you, I can be a ghost and feeling things and maybe you might believe that I want you just because you’re the only one that can touch me but I’m not using you for the sex I really like you and..”

Baekhyun stopped him with a kiss

“ for being dead you talk too much Chanyeol. I know what you’re saying because I understand you, I feel the same”

“ really?”

He nodded

“ so….Baekhyun? can I officially ask you out for a date?”

“ what did you have in mind?”

“ a cemetery?”

They both laughed

He was happy, probably he hadn’t been that happy even when he was human. He would have never thought to find someone like Chanyeol, to find someone with whom he could be himself.

He didn’t know what life, or better, death, had for him and Chanyeol, but they had an eternity to know each other and he didn’t want to waste his eternal life anymore.


End file.
